1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support bars with tie-down posts, for pick-up trucks, flatbed trailers, car toppers and the like, and particularly to support bars with tie-down posts that have open bases, for pick-up trucks.
2. Description of Related Art
Pick-up trucks have become a standard general use vehicle as compared to the strict working class vehicle that was produced years ago. As a result of this change, many commercial features have been added to them, including luxury interiors, bed liners, bed covers, and support rails. The support rails run along the length of the truck bed sides. Items can be placed on the rails and then tied, to hold them securely. To provide enough strength for the rails, support posts are placed between the ends of the rails. There may be one, two, three, or more of these posts, depending on the length of the bed. The posts are designed to be fastened to the top of the truck bed. Although this design is strong, it has one major flaw. Because the posts extend down to the top of the truck bed, a rope or other tie down means must be passed around the posts when being used a tie down. This often slows down the job and can make the task more difficult. Lacing a rope, for example, around a large object may require several passes over and around the object, as well as the rails, and the truck. In many cases, two people are needed to ensure the job gets done properly, without tangling the rope.